


Why Didn't You Say so?

by Samshine_and_Lollipops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Crack, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff and Crack, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, M/M, Sam Winchester's Hair, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers, sqroose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samshine_and_Lollipops/pseuds/Samshine_and_Lollipops
Summary: When I'm sad I write crack. A mood.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Why Didn't You Say so?

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter utter stupid crack. But I hope it makes a few people smile.
> 
> Warning: post canon so everything that happened in the episode happened. But one minor detail wasn't mentioned.

“Gabriel you are not helping.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and made a face at his baby bro. _Who died and made you the boss?_ Right that would be both of them. Them and their nephew, the cute kid with glowing eyes and a nougat fetish. He set aside the quite frankly genius fantastical creature he had been creating and let out a heavy sigh. He watched it sway unsteadily under the weight of its enormous antlers for a moment before it gave out a squeak and scurried away into the treeline.

 _Fine_.

“What do you want me to do then?” 

Castiel shook his head and walked over with purpose. Without a single word of warning he placed fingers to Gabriel’s temples and sent his consciousness hurtling down to Earth.

If Gabriel had a head he would have tilted it to the side at the sight that greeted him. The pain. The grief. It was almost overwhelming. But worse than that. Far worse. Was the hair. 

In the next instant he was rushing upwards again, back to his semi corporeal form.

He blinked his eyes open to see his brother’s earnest blue gaze.

“You want me to _do_ Sam?” He shrugged his shoulders and lifted a hand. “Why didn’t you say so?” And before his brother could utter another word, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Castiel blinked at the spot where his brother was a moment ago and let out a sigh.

“That is not… not what I meant.”

At the weight of the gaze upon him he looked over at the being he had come to think of as his son, but was now so much more. 

Jack tilted his head to the side and gave him a small smile.

“Maybe Dean is sad too.”

Castiel stared at Jack feeling the apprehension build inside him. Apprehension perhaps, but something else too. Hope. Maybe his brother had the right idea after all. The truth remained that he could not know unless he tried. With one small incline of his head, and a flurry of rainbow feathers, he was gone.

Jack nodded his head in satisfaction, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Everything was finally right on Earth and in Heaven. His work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I was sad and this utterly ridiculous scenario popped into my head. Spoiler alert: Dean was very happy to see Cas in more ways than one. After he got over almost having a heart attack at the appearance of a wildly inappropriate and horny long thought dead Angel, Sam was likewise happy to see Gabe. For the purpose of this crack I'm going with blurry wife wasn't Eileen and it sadly didn't work out between them.
> 
> Please no arguments in the comments. Just silliness. Edit: sorry that sounded passive aggressive so what I'm saying instead is, be kind to eachother )and to me please 😬) were all dealing with a lot right now.


End file.
